hard rock, oldies, and some love
by the-balck-rose
Summary: ok, this is my first ever songfic so i hope you like it. the gang is trying to get sasuke to move in with somebody but who. sasusaku please r r


Sakura and hinata were walking on the streets of konoha one night trying to figure out how to get sasuke to become a room mate with naruto

Sakura and hinata were walking on the streets of konoha one night trying to figure out how to get sasuke to become a room mate with naruto.

"We can always make him believe that he's moving into an unoccupied apartment?" Hinata finally spoke "no he's to smart for that" sakura said with a sigh "Well we cant leave him out in the streets, and he has refused to move into the uchiha compound, has he not" "Your right"

"I GOT IT" "Wow hinata I never thought I could get you to yell but ow I think my ears are bleeding" "s-sorry. Ok this is what I was thinking…"

"ok so n-naruto-kun you g-get the plan right?" "of course I do hinata-chan!" "I cant believe I'm doing this, but, don't ruin it ok" "of course sakura-chan" "please don't call me that" "alright then I'm off" sakura put a hand on her forehead

'I cant believe im doing this'

'_**Oh come on you know you want to'**_

'_Wait, what? When did you get here?'_

'_**Um im always here I am you you know'**_

'_What ever'_

'_**ooohhhh I cant believe it sasuke-kun is going to be living with us'**_

'_um we still don't know if he will even go for it'_

'_**yeah yeah ms. Negative'**_

'_then that means your negative to'_

'_**what do you mean'**_

'_well you said it your self 'I am you you know'_

_**'DANGIT'**_

"Come on sasuke-teme, its kareoke" "I told you I don't sing" "and you wont have to all you have to do is listen its just the rookie nine getting to geather, come on you came back about a year ago and you haven't seen everybody yet' "fine but I wont sing" "ALRIGHT" "do you have to be so bloody loud you dobe" "sorry"

"so is every one here hinata?" "yeah every one should be exept for sasuke" "man when will naruto get here" she sat down on her couch and buried her head in her hands. "He'll be here soon sakura-chan"

Just then the doorbell rang

"It must be the boys"

sakura ran up to the door and almost ran into it she was so excited.

"ok now that everyone is here we can get started, right?" "yeah finally we can get to sing who ho" ino yelled. (Ok this is everyone; sakura, naruto, sasuke, hinata, kiba, ino, shikamaru, neji, tenten, tamari, and sai)

"yeah we can finaly start the kareoke party" (who knew hinata could be so excited)

"alright so we will take volunteers first, or we can volentold you (I always use that word.) alright…… no one. Fin, then I volentold sakura" "WHAT!! No ino I cant sing" "oh yes you can" tenten said "come on sakura-chan you can sing" "yeah come on forehead you are going to sing weather you like it or not" "fine but I get to choose my song ok" "that's fine with us" the girls said in unison.

"Ok I personally like this song its my 2nd favorite"

_I'm so tired of being here_

_surppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like an angle. On the other hand the girls were astonished about her singing this especially with him hear.

_These wonds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

Sakura looked around and saw everyone had eyes on her that just were calling out to her saying that they're concerned.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand threw all of these years_

_But still all of me You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Sakura closed her eyes but kept singing

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real _

_Theirs just too much that time cannot erase_

Sasuke saw that she opened her eyes that shown as bright as they could get

_When you'd cried id wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand threw all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell my self that your gone_

_And though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She let the music come to a close before disappearing to the bathroom. ino, tamari and tenten fallowed suit but hinata stayed behind with her boyfreind trying to tell him something

"naruto-kun you have to get sasuke to sing with sakura first im going to get every one to sing but sakura and sasuke to sing a song for them saying that they belong with each other ok" "ok hinata all talk to the guys you go with the girls" "thanks naruto-kun i love" "love you to hina"

she ran off to the bathroom.

"wow sakura you got guts to sing that in front of sasuke" tenten told her "yeah sakura, but you were awsome. i cant believe you said you didnt have a voice" "sry, i just dont like to sing infront of people so i said i cant" sakura said. then they heard a knok on the door. "come in" ino said. the door opend to reviel hinata. "hey can i talk to you girls for a sec. sakura i need you to go to the living room"

sakura walked into the room to see sasuke sitting on the couch alone. "where did everyone go" "i don't know the dobe wanted to talk to them so they went up stairs" _**"hey isnt that where the girls went?" **"yea" **"do you think they could be planning something" **"i think so, they have to be" _sakura just store off into space with sasuke watching her "sakura?...sakura haruno?...HELLOOOOOO EARTH TO SAKURA HARUNO!!" "oops sry" "hn"

just then the guys came in with the girls fallowing. they got on the stage like thing and had the spot light type thing on the guys and they started singing. (thing song resembles the brady bunch. if you havent heard it look it up on you tube type in "the brady bunch theme song")

**guys**

_hers the story of girl with pink hair_

_she had major streangth and she was a _me_d_ic

_her hair was all the way down to her back_

_and ended with split ends_

**girls**

_heres the story of man named uchiha_

_you had a huge alter ego on his hand_

_he was one man living in a big house_

_so he was all alone_

**both**

_till the one day when the lady ment this fellow_

_and they knew that they liked each other_

_thats the way this guy fell for this girl with strange pink hair down to her back_

_sa-ku-ra and sasuke_

_sakura and sasuke_

_thats the way this guy fell in love with this girl_

the couple on the couch couldnt believe what their friends had done. sakura had her eyes so wide they looked like they could pop out any seconds. and her moth was opend to where her jaw was on the floor. sasuke on the other hand, his eyes were just wide.

"so i think you guys should get togeather" naruto said "sur you bicker but come on you guys can do it" "yea, temari's right. even though its troublesome"

they didnt say any thing. normaly you would expect sakura to jump up and yell but all she did was quietly stand up and walk up the stairs threw the game room out to the balcony.every one watched her. all but sasuke, he got up and went to the kitchen. naruto fallowed sasuke.

"teme, the reason why we did that is because we all know that you like her and she likes you" "yea i know that but it was just emberrasing" "sry, we're just doing our best to get you togeather you two are the only ones who dont have gf's or bf's' "ur right"

at the same time tenten went to talk to sakura

'sakura are you ok" she didnt say anything all tenten could hear were silent sobs. she was surprised because she hadnt cried scince sasuke left the village. wich was what like 5 years ago? "sakura?" she tried to wipe the tears away but hey just kept coming down. "im such an idiot. why am i crying over a stupid song?" tenten just stood next to her listenning knowing that sakura should just let it all out. "its because i know that bastard doesnt like me" "sakura, dont say that. he does like you" "oh realy? then proove it" "ok i will"

after that she just left. just like that. sakura was curiouse so she fallowed, but not before she wiped the tears away.

when she got to the living room she saw what she never thought she would see in her entire life. the sasuke uchiha was up on stage getting ready to sing, along with naruto.

_**naruto**_

_There's a certain couple that I know.  
They're strictly lovebirds,  
A pair of turtle dove birds.  
He's a guy who wants the world to know.  
So ev'ry day  
You'll hear him say  
__  
**sasuke**_

_I Love Lucy and she loves me,  
We're as happy as two can be,  
sometimes we quarrel but then again  
How we love making up again._

Lucy kisses like no one can,  
She's my missus and I'm her man;  
And life is heaven you see  
Cause I Love Lucy  
Yes I Love Lucy  
and Lucy loves me.

sure he was singing like they were a couple,but... WAIT A COUPLE?! _'this can't be happenning' **'you bet it is girl he loves you and to me it look's like he wants to date you'** 'no fukin way' **'yes fukin way'**_

sasuke got off the stage and went to sakura. "sakura, i need to ask you something" "y-yes" "will you go out with me" **_'SAY YES SAY YES' _**"yes, i will" **_'WHOOO HOOO'_** "but i have a question for you" "ok shoot" will you move into my house, i mean COME ON. your living out in the streets" "no" "what" "no" "why" "becuase i want you to move in with me"

and of coarse in the end they kissed and lived happily ever hafter

**the end**

* * *

**me:**man finaly wow all i did was wing it

**sakura:**wait ur saying you made it up as you went?

**me:**yep

**sasuke:**hn pathetic

**me:**what did you say uchiha(angry look with fire in the eyes)

**sasuke:**nothing(hides in a dark corner)

**me:**sakura will you do the honors?

**sakura:**why yes i would be honerd kisame-chan would love it if you reviewd but no flames please.

**all: JA NE**


End file.
